Alternative Universe
by LiliacSkies
Summary: A collection of short AUs I have compiled over the last few years. PROMPT OPEN
1. 1: Mal and Ben meet after D3

**_A/N: _**_So... _

_Descendants 3 came out and I still haven't updated any of my ongoing stories. However, I have about 337753 ideas for AUs for Descendants that I could write into short stories, which I have decided to do with this. I've had a little bit of a writers block for my other stories, so I have decided to compile this collection of AUs as a way to get me out of my slump. _

_Please leave any prompts in the reviews. **Prompts will ALWAYS be open and welcome.** Thank you all for your patients on my other stories, which I will be trying to update very soon x_

* * *

**AU: In which Mal and Ben meet at the end of Descendants 3, after the barrier is brought down.**

"And so, as your King, and with the help of my councillor Evie of the Isle, I have decided to take down the barrier for good."

Those words shook the population of Auradon to their core. Of course, when Ben had first proclaimed that he intended on bringing the children of the most famous villains to Auradon, people had been weary of their new King. But after the success of Evie, Carlos, and Jay (children to The Evil Queen, Cruella De Vil, and Jafar), people became more… Open to their new King's ideas.

Ben had been a strong and kind King. When news broke out of his intentions of bringing Evie into his royal council, many had feared he may become corrupt, especially following his breakup with his ex-fiance Audrey. However, once the King had settled into his new duties, life in Auradon blossomed.

Carlos, Jay and Evie became some of the most loved persons in both Auradon and The Isle of The Lost as they began 'Project VK', in which they slowly began integrating more and more of the villains children into Auradon. Sure, they had a few mild problems with a certain group of pirates, but the program was (mostly) sailing smoothly.

However, there were still so many people on the Isle that needed Auradon's help, and Ben wasn't about to let that matter slide. Him and Evie had attended meetings upon meetings to discuss the possibility of raising the barrier for good, and although many of his council didn't support the idea, Ben fought for the cause with all his might. He was determined to change his Kingdom for good.

"We cannot live in fear," King Ben continued, effectively shushing the crowd that had gathered for the occasion, "Because by doing so, we are allowing the fear to control us. I _refuse_ to let fear control this Kingdom. Not while I'm in power."

The crowd stayed silent, no one daring to even breathe as they stared at their King. People were scared, Ben knew this, and he had to change their minds. He had to give Auradon the strength to open their eyes and open their hearts.

"As your King," Ben continued, his eyes glancing to his friends from the Isle, stood in front of the crowd, "I made a vow to protect the citizens of Auradon, and serve you with honour, and with grace. Today marks a momentous occasion; a decision I did not take lightly. I now see that I cannot be King of Auradon without also being King of The Isle. I stand here today with the promise of a better and brighter future, for the day two peoples will unite. Not as heroes and villains, but as simply people."

Evie watched her best friend with a beaming smile. Once his speech had ended, she raised her hands into a confident clap. Soon, others followed, cheers and whoops erupting throughout the crowd. Carlos and Jay held Evie between them, the trio smiling at each other.

Finally, they could make a difference.

* * *

"You miss her."

Mal scoffed at Uma's claim, keeping her eyes fixated on the barrier, "No, I don't."

It had been one of those rare days in which Mal had retired to Maleficent's old tower, her legs draping off the side of the balcony as she stared out over the Isle. From so high up, she could see Auradon perfectly. The bright lights and colourful buildings were a sight of sore eyes for a girl who'd spent all her life in greys and blacks. It made her feel… Well, melancholy.

"Look, I know your mother was the _Mistress Of All Evil _or something, but you can still miss her," Uma reassured her friend, taking a seat next to her, "I'm sure she's thinking of you, wherever she is."

Mal snorted. She'd watched the news, like so many others on the Isle were forced to do, with their limited two-channel televisions. She knew her mother was locked up somewhere in Auradon, transformed into a lizard by the friends she once had. If anything, Mal was probably the last thing on her mothers mind. Besides, Mal could fend for herself. She always did.

"Do you think we'll ever get out?" Mal asked Uma, keeping her eyes locked on the barrier, "I mean, we're a little old for Project VK aren't we?"

Uma shrugged, "Honestly? I'd rather give people like Dizzy a chance instead."

Mal smirked, nudging her friend playfully, "Since when did you go soft?"

"Since I met you," Uma shrugged, earning herself a playful glare from Mal, "But seriously; she misses you. I'm sure."

Mal sighed, leaning back onto the stone banister behind them. She missed her mother, she really did, but she also missed her old friends. She knew they were doing well, with Evie constantly on the news by the King's side. She sometimes just… Wished she was there to see it herself.

"Come on," Uma announced, climbing back over the banister and holding her hand out to Mal, "Harry and Gil found some pretty cool stuff over by the old jokes shop. You wouldn't want them to have first pick, would you?"

Mal smirked, grabbing Uma's hand as she climbed over the banister, "Definitely not."

Suddenly, just as Mal's feet hit the concrete once more, the whole Isle started to shake. The two girls fell into each other, grabbing the others arms to stay upright. The pots precariously perched on the edge of the balcony started rattling, the whole Isle going into a frenzy of panic. Uma and Mal stared at each other in fear. Was this Maleficent's return?

Mal's eyes wandered back over to the barrier, and to her shock, it was _coming down_. She held onto Uma's tightly as she watched the barrier disappear, the bridge connecting Auradon and The Isle reconstructing itself. Mal couldn't believe her eyes. In the distance, she could see fireworks being set off in Auradon, the bright colours filling the sky as music began pouring into the Isle.

"What in the…" Uma breathed, watching the clouds that permanently hovered over the Isle disappear.

"We're free," Mal breathed, turning to Uma, "We're actually free."

Uma's mouth broke into the biggest smile Mal had ever seen. The two girls hugged tightly, separating only to rush down Maleficent's tower and into the Isle's centre, where people were rushing towards the edge of the Isle. In the chaos, Mal spotted Harry and Gil, excitedly pushing past the citizens of the Isle to reach the two girls.

"What happened?!" Uma asked the boys over the sounds of happy yells on the Isle.

"We don't know," Gil replied, "Do you think it's a trap?"

"No," Mal shook her head, "It's Evie. It had to be Evie."

"Well what are you lassies waiting for?!" Harry exclaimed, hook in the air, "Let's go!"

The three friends grinned, rushing to the bridge with the rest of the Isle.

* * *

The citizens of Auradon celebrated as the people from The Isle arrived in Auradon. Evie, Carlos and Jay greeted everyone as if they were old friends, which most of them probably were. Carlos and Jay had gone ahead onto the bridge, meeting the Isles people halfway. Evie stayed by Ben's side, her hand firmly in her boyfriend Doug's own as she watched the children run into Auradon. There was a permanent smile on her face, matched only by King Ben's own.

"We're proud of you, son," the former King Beast reassured his son, Belle on his arm, "You did something I didn't have the courage to do."

"I couldn't have done it without your support," Ben smiled, hugging his dad tightly, not noticing Evie excuse herself from the party to walk towards the bridge.

"What are you going to do next?" Belle asked, "Because I _personally _would love to grow old watching you with a Queen."

Ben blushed awkwardly, "I just haven't met the right person yet, Mom."

Belle smiled warmly, placing her hand on her sons' arm, "You will soon. I can feel it."

"Shall we join the celebrations, dear?" King Beast asked, winking at Ben as he pulled his wife away.

Ben smiled at his parents. They'd supported him regardless of their own concerns. He was so lucky to have had parents like them, and he couldn't imagine how the children on the Isle felt. That was part of the reason he'd originally started 'Project VK'; to give the next generation a chance. Now, without the barrier, he could do so much more.

Meanwhile, Evie was desperately scanning the crowds of villains for a specific purple-haired girl. Despite her best efforts, she hadn't been able to nominate her for Project VK. Now, she just hoped she hadn't been too late.

Finally, in the midst of celebration, she spotted her. Mal, arm-in-arm with Uma, marching down the bridge with Harry Hook and Gil in tow. The minute the two girls locked eyes, Evie could feel tears starting to form.

"Mal!" Evie yelled over the commotion, running towards her former best friend as the other did the same.

The two met in the middle of the bridge, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Evie was already crying, holding onto her friend as tightly as she could as the world passed around them.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Evie sobbed into her shoulder, "I mean I tried so hard to get you on the Program but no one knew how to find you and-"

"It's okay," Mal nodded in reassurance, smiling at Evie, "We're here now."

"Well isn't this cute," Harry Hook teased as the two girls parted.

"You did this?" Uma asked Evie, gesturing to the crowds around them.

Evie shook her head, "It was Ben's idea, I only helped."

"I knew you'd do great things," Mal smirked, nudging her old friend playfully, "Now; you have a kingdom to show us."

Evie curtsied playfully, sidestepping elegantly and gesturing to Auradon, "Right this way, Princess."

"Gross," Mal laughed, following Evie into Auradon.

* * *

Ben had been greeting everyone from the Isle, shaking the hands of some of the most famous villains of all times. Hades, Cruella De Vil, Jafar… They had smiled and thanked him, searching for their children.

"Ben!" Evie had called once he'd given none other than Gaston a high-five, "There's someone I'd like you to meet!"

Ben turned around, his smile falling. Because trailing by Evie's side was possibly the most beautiful girl Ben had ever seen.

The purple hair was a dead giveaway; she was Maleficent's daughter. That, and the shining green eyes, which accentuated her pale skin and slightly pointed nose. Her cheeks had the lightest of pink dusting over them, which Ben found immensely cute. Even clad in a villains outfit, Ben knew in that moment that he had met his future Queen.

"This is Mal," Evie introduced, nudging her forwards, "My best friend from the Isle."

"Ben," Ben stammered out, his hand shooting forwards for a handshake, "Enchanted to- I mean, nice to meet you."

"Mal," Mal replied simply, shaking the hand tentatively (because no one had told her that the King was _gorgeous),_ "Thank you for, well, _this."_

"It was long overdue in my opinion," Ben replied, still not letting go of Mal's hand, "And I especially think so now."

Uma and Evie smirked at each other, watching their friends obvious connection. If anything, maybe lifting the barrier had given Auradon their new Queen.


	2. 2: Mal forgets Ben

**AU: Mal forgets Ben**

**_OR_**_: Following her fight with Ben, Mal decides to return to the Isle, taking a forgetfulness potion with her to forget about Ben and Auradon. However, she isn't prepared for the side-effects, otherwise known as her 'friends' coming to rescue her._

* * *

Maleficents daughter doesn't cry. She didn't cry when Anthony Tremaine broke her arm when she was five, nor did she cry when Harriet Hook decided to test her shiny new hook on her ankle. She didn't cry when Jay told her he'd found an unopened pack of gum on the Isle (which really, any sane person on the Isle would've cried at that), and she _definitely_ didn't cry when she put her coronation gown on for the first time (despite Evie's claims).

Mal, however, was no longer just Maleficents daughter. She was now also Ben's girlfriend, a reformed VK, and the poster girl for goodness. She was expected to be this _princess_ Auradon had in mind for their future King. Someone to smile and say the right things and use the right cutlery and _Mal couldn't take it anymore._

She'd never admit it, but Mal missed the _fear_ she could induce into someone with just a glare. She missed being the fierce leader of the Isle, the next-in-line to take over Maleficent's reign of terror. She missed being careless and wicked and, most importantly, _free. _She loved Ben. She didn't know what love felt like, but she was pretty sure that it felt like Ben.

To her, love felt like the fuzzy feeling she'd get in the pit of her stomach every time Ben smiled at her. Every time he listened to her pointless rants about the agonising shades of pink Evie had tried to get her to wear. It felt like the long nights spent by the Enchanted Lake, waiting for the sun to go down so Mal could show Ben the new magic tricks she'd learnt (not spells or curses, _tricks, _thank you very much_), _where the water would shift through endless shades of colours as it danced around their fingers.

Love felt like Ben. And she knew she could never let go of it, even if it meant regaining her own freedom.

But then they had _that _fight, at their special place by the Enchanted Lake. She'd tried so hard to stop using her mothers spell-book. She knew it was laced with dark magic and hexes and curses, and had desperately been trying to create her own, innocuous spell book. However, the dragon crest had a strong allure to it every time Mal's eyes fell on the golden metal, chipped slightly by the dragons mouth, making it all the more _real._

Which is how Mal ended up with blonde hair and a fake picnic for Ben, which of course, he saw right through. Because Ben was just so _good_ and _pure _and _why the hell would he ever want someone like Mal? _

Lying was in her blood. Cheating and stealing and killing was in her blood. She couldn't just shut off that part of herself, and after Ben's fight, she knew she didn't belong in Auradon. She'd tried so hard, and all for what? Love? Her mother was right; love made her weak.

She should've just stuck to the plan. She should've taken the wand when she had the chance and broken her mother free herself. She'd be ruling by _her_ side then, still terrorising children and inducing fear in the heart of the so-called 'heroes' that had imprisoned them.

Expect for the fact that if Mal had done that, she would've never known what it felt like to be swept off her feet by love. She would've never known what beauty the world held, and the whirlwind of feelings it brought with it. She would've never known what Ben looked like when he was studying hard for a test, his eyebrows crinkling in the most _adorable_ way. She would've never know what he friends looked like smiling, laughing and genuinely happy.

She didn't regret her actions, but they brought her here.

'Here' just so happened to be in the Auradon dorm kitchens, barely restraining her tears as she stood over a tiny cauldron. The concoction bubbled and fizzed, her arms relentlessly stirring the potion as thoughts raced through her head. The recipe, which she had found in her mothers spell book, was her only escape route.

_'The Smell of Weather Turning'_

Otherwise known as the Forgetfulness Potion.

All she had to do was brew it while thinking of the thing she wanted to forget, or in this case, who. She could survive on the Isle with the knowledge that her friends were still safe, but she knew that her attachment to Auradon could only be severed if her bond with Ben was severed.

Or if she forgot that she loved him.

And so, as the potion turned a bright blue, she knew that there was one thing missing. She let a single tear fall from her eye, watching as it dropped into the middle of the cauldron, the potion instantly burning a bright purple before returning to a calm blue. A calm, Auradon Ben blue.

She'd only made enough for one vial. It meant one chance. It _had to work. _She set her frown firmly as she gathered the potion into a small vial she'd stolen from the chemistry lab, grabbing Maleficent's spell book (because after all, Mal still hadn't earned her full name yet). She was determined. She was going to do this.

And she may as well take her mother back to the Isle as she did it.

* * *

Being back in her old clothes felt _incredible. _Driving her motorbike over the waves of the seas was thrilling, a reminder of how it truly felt to be free. Her mother was tightly secured in a box on the inside pocked of her jacket, her spell book accompanying the little lizard. Zipped up in her pocket was also the potion, taunting her with anticipation. A few more minutes and she'd be free from Auradon, free from any responsibilities and the burden of knowing she'd never be enough for Ben.

But on the Isle, she was _strong_. She was in control and feared and it felt _good, _and she wanted it back. She wanted that control back so, so desperately.

When she reached the boarder on the other side of the broken bridge, she didn't dare move. She simply turned the bike off, watching the Isle.

She'd forgotten what it looked like. What it _truly _looked like. Or, maybe she'd never watched from the outside.

Kids ran around chasing each other for whatever scraps of food they had found, parents simply watching from the side, placing bets on which one of their evil prodigies would win (it had always been Jay when they were younger, sharing his victory with the rest of the group through a mini feast of bread crusts and rotten apples). Every corner of the Isle was covered in _something_, wether it be simply junk or the crates in which the junk had been brought over. The Isle never really was anything but resourceful with the little garbage they received from Auradon.

Mal had tried to make it a better place while she was gone, but she'd failed. She looked back at Auradon in the distance; at the sparkling towers of the Palace that could still be seen so far away. She gazed longingly at the faint outline of Auradon Prep; at the green leaves of their evergreen trees and at the brightness of their shores. She missed the smell of Fairy Godmothers sweet treats and the constant buzzing of joy in the air.

But she didn't belong. She never would. Because as much as she tried to be an Auradon princess, she was still part Isle.

And so, with a final determined glare back to Auradon, she pulled the vial out of her pocket. She'd forget her feelings for Ben. She'd forget she ever even _loved _him, or anyone in Auradon for that matter. She may lose that connection she'd built with Evie over the last few months, but it was _worth it. _At least, that's what he mothers voice was telling her in her head.

Without another thought wasted, she uncapped the vial and poured the liquid straight down her throat, swallowing quickly.

Suddenly, her heart felt heavy.

* * *

"She's gone back to the Isle."

Something snapped inside Ben the moment he heard those words topple out of Evie's mouth. Mal- No, she never would- he _loved _her! He knew he did from the moment he fell into the Enchanted Lake and everything wasn't quite so hazy anymore. He loved her smile and her laugh and-

"It's my fault," Ben choked out, "I should've stopped her. I need to go get her back-"

"Ben," Evie interrupted solemnly, "There's more. It's… Worse than we initially thought."

Ben furrowed his eyebrows. How could it possibly be worse?

"I found a cauldron in the kitchen with her goodbye note," Evie began explaining, shuffling her feet, "She brewed a potion before she left. It's nicknamed _'The Smell of Weather Turning'_, because it smells like that. It smells like when rain turns into sun and when the clouds part for summer. Only one potion can smell like that."

Ben held his breath. Evie knew so much about potion-making from her mother, and usually Ben wouldn't quite approve of The Evil Queens teachings, but the look in Evie's eyes told him far more than he would of wanted.

"It's a forgetfulness potion, Ben," Evie barely whispered, "She wanted to forget Auradon. I-I think the stress of being a princess got to her. She wanted to forget-"

"She wanted to forget me," Ben finished, his fists balled tightly by his sides. Why had he let this happen? Why hadn't he seen earlier that she'd been struggling.

Evie looked up at him sharply, something dangerous in his eyes, "Which means, getting her back is going to be harder than we thought."

"We?" Ben swallowed, "You mean-"

"Me, Carlos and Jay will come with you to the Isle," Evie nodded fiercely, ignoring her own fear of ever returning to such a dreadful place, "We're going to get her back. She may be your girlfriend, but she's my best friend."

"She's more than a girlfriend," Ben muttered to himself, not caring that Evie had heard him, "Are you sure-"

"You need someone who knows the streets," Evie nodded, "But- Promise me, that none of us will get stuck there. That you'll bring us back here."

"Of course," Ben agreed instantly, "Leaving _any _of you there isn't an option."

Evie nodded in approval, "However, there is _no way_ you're going to the Isle looking like _that."_

* * *

Getting to the Isle hadn't been the hard part. Sneaking past every villain Ben had ever heard about wasn't the hard part. No, the hard part was watching the Isle in the misery it lived in.

Ben had never been told about how dire the situation had been. He didn't realise how underfed and ill everyone looked. No one had told him about the lack of resources or the fighting or the crime or-

Ben swallowed painfully as he watched a particularly young child run after a group of three older boys, screaming to have his hat back. He couldn't think about that now. He'd fix everything when he was home; where he was King and when he had Mal back by his side. He was determined to help _everyone. _He had to.

"This way," Evie directed, leading the group through the Isle's bazar, Jay and Carlos tightly flanking Ben by his side, standing a little behind him to make sure no one could spot him. Ben kept his eyes low, following the heels of Evie's boots as she lead them further into the core of the Isle.

"Mal liked her hiding places," Evie explained, also keeping her head low as many of her past classmates brushed past the group, "Let's hope that she still does."

"A dragon doesn't change its scales," Ben heard Carlos whisper to himself as they took another turn.

"What do we do if she doesn't remember me?" Ben asked, "What am I meant to say? 'Hey, I think you're my soulmate; now come back to Auradon with me so we can live happily ever after while you live miserably?'"

"Yeah, something along those lines," Evie nodded as they came to a stop in a secluded area, away from the bustling bazar and hidden just under a set of old metal stairs, "This is her favourite spot. Or, well, was. You can see the docks from the roof."

"Why would she-" Ben began asking, deciding to leave the questions for later, "Alright. How do we get up?"

Carlos grinned, looking at his two mischievous friends, "May I?"

Evie grinned, nodding enthusiastically while Jay groaned, "_I_ wanted to do it!"

"Too bad," Carlos grinned, grabbing a stray grey rock from the floor, "Watch and learn!"

Carlos stepped further back into the bazar, aiming at something Ben couldn't quite see. He threw the rock, which hit something metallic, a scraping sound of old rusted metal moving into place.

Ben turned to watch in amazement as the final part of the metal fire escape slid down the wall and onto the floor, an easy staircase up to Mal's lair. He watched Carlos in amazement as he skipped back to the group, smiling ear-to-ear.

"I invented it when we found this place," Carlos shrugged, "The retractable stairs made it secure. That, and its easier than scaling the building every day."

Ben didn't want to think of what (or who) they had to hide from on a daily basis. Instead, he nodded, swallowing thickly. Suddenly, the short staircase looked like the longest walk in the world.

"You can do it," Jay encouraged, pushing the boy forwards, "If she skins you alive; well… at least you would've tried."

"She's still Mal," Evie continued, "Auradon or not; this is still _your _Mal. _Our Mal. _She loves you-"

"She's never said it," Ben revealed before he could stop himself, "She never told me she loved me."

Evie sucked in a breath, the atmosphere suddenly tense. Jay simply rolled his eyes, pushing the boy again.

"Hurry up," he rumbled, secretly worried for his purple-haired friend, "You have Kingly duties to get back to. Just- In and out."

"Alright," Ben mumbled, taking a step forwards, "Well- here goes nothing."

* * *

Ben had expected fire when he saw Mal. Literal fire. He literally expected her to set fire to him the second she set her eyes on him. But instead, he got… Well, Mal.

She had her back turned to him, spray painting something on the otherwise bare grey wall of the room. Her hair was back to her purple, only… Lighter?

The room was surprisingly clean, considering the Isles conditions, and he found himself picking out all the things that were so clearly from the four villain kids. He spotted an array of torn fabrics scattered over a blue chipped desk in the far corner, so obviously Evie's study. He spotted little trinkets that _screamed _Carlos, and not to mention all the dents in the walls surrounding the heavy-looking pillow dangling from one corner of the room, clearly Jay's makeshift punching bag.

This felt like home. Not his home, but Mal's home. Her paintings decorated each wall, ranging from graffiti to small sketches to massive doodles.

"At least I don't see a picture of me with horns and a pitch fork," Ben joked, the words tumbling out of his mouth so naturally that he could barely stop them. He was clutching his beanie in his unfamiliarly gloved hands, a gesture Jay would've scoffed at. But in front of Mal… He didn't care about seeming weak.

Except; maybe in front of this Mal, he should've been scared.

"Well look what we have here," Mal's eyes twinkled with something _devious_, but it wasn't evil. It was something Ben couldn't quite place, "The King himself has decided to stoop down to _our level_ and finally see what kind of kingdom he's running."

"Mal-"

"Oh please, I know why you're here," Mal scoffed, jumping down from her chair to the floor, now eye-level with the young King, "You're here because you little _project_ didn't work on me."

"That's not-"

"You're here because you don't want people to think you failed," Mal continued, "You don't want people to see you as the King who failed to reform Maleficent's daughter, to turn her into a little prissy princess to join your little perfect kingdom with its _perfect _ruler. You don't care about the Isle, you care about what we can give you to make you look _better."_

"You don't know what you're-"

"I know _exactly _what I'm saying, Benny-boo," she snapped, the last part coming out particularly venomous, "So I don't care what you say. I'm _never _coming back. And you might want to leave before I decide that, actually, the Isle deserves to know that their King is here."

* * *

"Didn't go well?"

"That's an understatement," Ben groaned, collapsing onto the floor against the same wall Carlos was leant against, "She threw an empty paint can at the door as I came back down here."

"Oh Hades," Evie groaned, "But how could the potion have worked so well? Isn't the barrier supposed to stop any sort of magic?"

Ben shrugged, "I guess she found a loophole."

Jay scoffed, "That sounds like Mal."

"I don't get it," Carlos furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Ben curiously, "She didn't even throw anything _at _you? Not even threatened you with a hex?"

"No?" Ben asked, "She just kind of kept her distance. Said a _lot _about what she clearly thinks of me."

"That's strange," Jay muttered, looking to Ben as he explained, "Last time someone that wasn't us got to her den, they ended up with three fractures and a broken arm."

"And the time before that, she scared them out of _ever _leaving their home again," Evie shuddered, "She's very territorial."

And then it hit him.

_Benny-Boo._

"The potion was meant to make her forget anything related to me, right?" Ben asked, standing up urgently, "As in, anything affectionate towards me?"

"Well, yes," Evie agreed slowly, "She wouldn't remember any positive feelings about you. She probably just remembers you as the King-"

"She called me Benny-Boo," the King stated, determination firing in his eyes, "I knew something was wrong. The potion didn't work; she's pretending."

* * *

"Mal, let us up!" Evie yelled for the eight time into the side microphone next to the staircase, "We just want to talk!"

Silence.

Evie growled in annoyance, slamming the metal contraption into the side of the wall and ignoring Carlos disapproving glare. Sure, they'd figured out Mal's plan quickly, but not quick enough. Mal had already locked all the doors and retracted the stairs, camping out in the den on her own. An hour later, and she was still there.

"That's it," Jay announced, standing up from the ground, "I'm climbing the window."

"I put barbed wire on the windows before we left," Carlos sighed, "You might be tough, but those things will tear you open if you slip."

"We need to do something," Ben groaned, pacing anxiously, "We can't leave her. She- She's hurting more than she'll ever admit, and it's all my fault. I just-"

"Save the pity party for when we all apologise to Mal," Evie grumbled, "We just need to get her to let us in."

"But she'd never do that," Carlos pointed out, "She didn't look at me for _weeks_ when I stole the last piece of that one birthday cake-"

"-the one with the brown sweet stuff on it?" Jay asked, "That was a good find. Shame Harry Hook had to be the one to find it."

"But Mal stole it easily," Evie nodded, "She said it was the easiest heist-"

Evie gasped, a glimmer in her eyes as an idea finally came to her.

"I know what to do," Evie announced triumphantly, looking over to Ben, "You're not going to like this."

"Anything for Mal," Ben nodded with determination.

Evie sighed, "This is risky, but Ben; you know what you said about us needing to trust you? Well, I need you to trust us."

* * *

So, the plan had gone _exactly_ as Evie had hoped so. More or less.

Harry had hooked onto Ben just as she'd planned. Ben had let himself been kidnapped (yes, he let it happen, thank you _very much), _and the remaining trio had informed Mal that a certain _Shrimp _was owed a visit. Mal had expertly lied, shrugging and claiming that she didn't want to help Ben, she just wanted him off the Isle with the rest of them.

And so began their 'rescue mission', with Lonnie and Dude in tow. The dog and the Auradonian girl hadn't been part of the plan, but hey, the more the merrier in Evie's books. They'd expertly tricked Uma into swapping Ben for Fairy Godmothers Wand, and Evie hadn't missed the slight gasp of relief from her best friend when Mal grabbed onto Ben's hand.

The fight with Uma and her pirates had been a tough one. They won, of course. It hadn't been hard once they got rid of her lackeys, and Mal had added a particularly fine touch when she'd kicked away the plank leading the docks to the tunnelled pipes. If she wasn't fighting for her life, Evie was sure that Mal had actually shown she _cared _about Ben's safety at that point.

The group ran back to the makeshift carpark they'd parked the limo in, all climbing in as quickly as possible, with Jay and Lonnie ushering them into the back. They had at least fifteen minutes before the Pirates would be able to run to them, but they had to get off the Isle before anything else could go wrong.

Evie was the first to climb in, followed by Carlos and Dude. Ben was about to climb in, but turned to find Mal frozen in place, a few meters away from the limousine.

"Mal, _please," _Ben suddenly broke, taking a step closer to her as she took a step away, "We know the potion didn't work. I know that you still l- _care _about me. If not for me, do it for _them. _You're… You're so much more than what you think. You're more than Maleficent's daughter. You're Mal, and-"

"Ben," Mal interrupted sharply, an unreadable expression on her face, "The potion worked."

Ben furrowed his eyebrows, taking a step closer, "But-"

"I knew it wouldn't work on the Isle," Mal continued, forcing herself to keep looking at Ben, "I needed it to keep me in."

Ben looked at her in confusion. It didn't make sense. Why would she want to forget-

And then it hit him.

"I love you," Mal breathed, tears welling up in her eyes but never falling, "I don't belong in Auradon. If I leave the Isle, I'll forget I ever loved you."

"But-"

"When I took the potion, right before I stepped through the barrier, it felt like the colour had been sucked from the world," Mal began shakily, looking at Ben but never in his eyes, "I felt empty. And to be honest, for a moment, it felt _good. _But when I got on the Isle, when I got it all back… I can't live without the feeling of loving you, Ben. Even if it's better for me to do it here, at a distance. I-"

And suddenly, her works choked up in her throat. She couldn't continue, couldn't put herself out there like this. That wasn't Maleficent's daughter. That was-

And suddenly, she was in Ben's arms.

The warm press of his lips against hers, even for a second, was enough to calm her down. She ignored the tears streaming down both their faces, and instead focused on the last few moments she'd ever have with her King.

"Come back with me," Ben begged, "I don't care if you'll remember any of this, but _they _need you. _I _need to know you're safe."

Because they both knew Uma would never leave her unscathed from today.

"Please," Ben continued, "One last chance."

And she didn't know if she was just delirious from feelings or plainly stupid, but she nodded stiffly.

* * *

The moment they crossed the barrier, Mal felt-

Exactly the same.

"What in Hades?!"

Mal gasped as she looked around the limousine. Her feelings hadn't changed. Her heart hadn't shut down like she'd expected it to. Ben was still Her Ben. Everyone and everything was the same.

Evie smirked, looking at Mal triumphantly, "I told you; true loves kiss always does the trick."


End file.
